eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiptory
Tiptory is a member of the Vodarac, an anti-Federation indigenous religious group that is has been branded as a terrorist group by the military for their beliefs. She among the majority of Vodarac members who follow the teachings of Norb, although, unlike the rest of the group, she treats him casually but with respect for his reputation. She is introduced when Renton and Eureka went shopping in town with the kids and she brought Maeter into her apartment after the girl had wondered away from them. After seeing that Eureka was upset at the child for worrying everyone, Tiptory offered them tea to apologize. However, Holland and the rest of the Gekkostate raided her place and attempted to grab her, over Renton's protests because he didn't understand why they were trying to take away someone who had befriended him and Eureka. After a comical chase throughout the streets with their LFOs, the Nirvash successfully captured her. Despite this, she made dinner for the entire crew and was unbothered by the situation, leading Renton to question her about this. She only replies that everything that happens is due to fate. It is revealed that the Gekkostate made a deal with the military to capture her and turn her over in exchange for money, even though the Gekkostate themselves are against the military. Although the attempts seems legitimate, it is actually a setup to prevent the military from capturing her directly and allowing the Gekkostate to get away with the payment. After presenting her as a captive and receiving the money, Holland calls for Renton to rescue her and flee with Eureka in the Nirvash. After Holland apologizes for using her as bait, she doesn't condone him and requests him to drop her off at Ciudades del Cielo, which is the place of the Vodarac's pilgrimage but also the place that holds the darkest memories of Holland because he had led the SOF into the city and destroyed majority of its' population three years prior. She then handed a glass of holy water to Holland because she believed he would need it one day, even though he insisted it was unnecessary. She met up with other Vodarac members when she found Renton, who had ran away after being assaulted by Holland, and took him inside for a talk, which consisted of her explaining the facts of the Vodarac's beliefs and how the city's residents were killed in the SOF ambush solely because of their beliefs rather than allegations of terrorism. Despite knowing that Holland and Eureka were part of the SOF and played active roles in the massacre, Tiptory seems to harbor no ill will towards them, as she speaks calmly and politely to Holland, and takes an interest in Eureka's character. When Renton and Eureka stopped the military from bombing the city, she took note that Eureka had made a significant atonement by protecting the city she helped destroy before. In episode 40, she reunites with the Gekkostate and Norb at the Vodarac Shrine, even though Norb is the only one who is displeased to see her. She seemed to have been told about the mission to help Renton and Eureka pass over the Great Wall or else she wouldn't have been anticipating their arrival. She tells Holland and Norb about the upcoming festival the Vodarac is holding to celebrate Norb's teachings and how the attending members are from a separate part of the Vodarac who believe that they can open Sakuya's heart, which Norb calls foolish. After agreeing that they will enter the wall in disguise during the festival, she orders two of her guards to give Norb a bath, much to his dismay. She reconnects with Renton and the kids but Eureka was reluctant to meet with her our fear that she would not be forgiven for her crimes against the Vodarac and possibly for the scheme of using Tiptory as bait in episode 9. However, Tiptory asked Eureka to stay and felt the scars on her face, saying this is the road she chose before Eureka broke down crying in her chest. She helps the Gekkostate get close enough to the entrance before she steps away, and later watched Renton, Eureka, and the kids enter through the Great Wall with Nirvash. Category:Eureka Seven characters